La chasse à la pouf' bleue
by Aki88
Summary: Linoa se promène gaiement dans son petit pré quand tout à coup elle entend un bruit effrayant venant de la forêt... (précision: l'auteur haït Linoa)


La chasse à la pouf' bleue  
  
Une jeune femme à la chevelure d'ébène et au teint de pêche se baladait paisiblemente dans un pré ou ne rêgnait que calme et sérenité[1], ses yeux étaient d'un noir profond, plus profond qu'une nuit sans lune, plus profond que le précipice qui mène droit vers les enfers... [2]elle était vêtue d'un ensemble bleu qui flottait gracieusement dans le vent. Des plumes s'échappaient de son être, elles étaient d'une blancheur pure et plus légères comme des nuages et virvoletaient comme des feuilles d'automne, on aurait dit que le vent les carressait, les éfleurant à peine... [3]Cette jeune fille [4] se nommait Linoa, elle chantait une ôdes à l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour son bien aimé, Squall.Soudain elle s'arrêta, une douce pensée venait de traversé son esprit [5] : « si j'offrais des fleurs à Squall il apprèciera sûrement et me fera peut-être la bise ! »[6] Et c'est dans cet esprit qu'elle se mit à cuiellir des fleurs de milles et une couleur, car des fleurs ce n'est pas ce qui manquait dans ce pré il y en avait de toutes les sortes et de toutes les formes et elles dégageaient toutes un sompteux parfum.Mais elle avait oublié un détail de taille... [1] Soudain on entendit un cri venant de la forêt, un cri térifiant, tellement térrifiant que tous les animaux s'enfuyaient, même les oiseaux n'osaient plus survoler cette forêt qu'ils aimaient tant et qui était à l'habitude si calme... Mais qu'elle terrible chose pouvait faire un cri pareil ? Sûrement une bête féroce assoifée de sang ? Ou bien encore un alien venant chercher des sujets humains pour pratiquer quelques abominables expériences ?pensat Linoa.Mais malheureusement pour elle c'était une créature beaucoup plus horrible, une créature n'éprouvant aucun sentiment et sans pitié, ce que vous avez put imaginer dans vos pires cauchemares n'est rien comparé à cette créature[7]... c'était... Non ce nom me brûlerait les lèvres ce...  
  
-T'as pas bientôt finit ton cinéma ? Nous on veut savoir se que c'est et tout de suite alors abrège ! s'exclamèrent les lecteurs. -Mais c'était pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance je connait mon métier tout de même ! postillone le narrateur -Mais oui c'est ça tu te crois mieux que nous p'tête !Et puis arrête d'écrire en italique fais comme tout le monde merde ! -Je fais ce que je veux d'abord !enchainat le narrateur qui perdait peu à peu son sang-froid -C'est ça tu nous prends pour de la merde ? s'exclame une petite bande de truands -VOUS VOULEZ MA PLACE PEUT-ETRE ???BANDE DE BOURRINS !!! ESPECE DE #*$@µù#!!!hurlat le narrateur qui avait VRAIMENT perdut son sang froid  
  
***UNE BAGARRE ECLATE***  
  
C'est alors que Sephiroth surgit d'une porte d'on ne sait où. -Euh...ben c'est à dire que...*prend sa respiration*puisque le narrateur est en reunion *regard mauvais vers la bagarre[1]*Et bien je vais le remplacer^^*s'approche de la baggare et tiren un rideau rouge dessus sortit d'on ne sait où* -Bon voyons ça... *met ses grosses lunnettes rondes* alors où en étions nous arrivé ? *sort un grand vieux bouquin tout miteux[1]*Ah oui ! Donc, c'était une immonde, affreuse et répugnante créature c'était : *roulements de tambours* AKIRA !  
  
*Akira arrive en courant sortant dont ne sait ou* -NON MAIS CA VA PAS DE DIRE QUE CHUIS AFFREUSE, IMMONDE ET REPUGNANTE ???*s'apprète à tuer de ses mains Séphi* -heu non...ta beauté n'a d'égal que ton intéligence tu sais ! -C'est vrai *zieux en coeurs* -Oui, oui tu me connait *sourire en coin* -Ah ça va alors ! *repart comme elle est venue* *Séphi se tourne vers les visiteurs* -Ben quoi ? *resourire en coin*j'ai pas mentit, vous savez c'est pas une lumière !!!XDXDXD*se met à se poile tout seul*Bon reprenons notre sérieux, c'était donc Akira qui se dirigeait dangereusement vers Linoa[1].Linoa courrait plus vite que ses jambes ne l'avaient jamais porté[8], mais Aki avançait à toute allure et l'aurait très bientot rattrapée. -LINOA TU VAS CREVER !!!LA CHASSE AU POUF's BLEUES EST OUVERTE !!![9] NIARKNIARKNIARKNAIRK !!!*rire de psychopate* tel était le cri de l'Akira.  
  
Quand tout d'un coup, un bruit couvrit les cris d'Aki[1], c'était un bruit métallique et continu qui vous irritait l'oreille en 2 temps 3 mouvements. En entendant ce bruit Linoa ralentit[1]. Si il y avait une arme qu'il ne fallait pas mettre dans les mains d'aki c'était bien celle là...Le bruit ne discoutinuait pas, au contraire il ne faisait que continuer[10] mettant les nerfs de Linoa à vifs, mais son instinct de survie la prévint qu'il na fallait mieux pas rester là, elle courut de plus en plus vite mais au bout d'un moment [11],elle n'en put plus, elle reprit à peine son souffle que le bruit se rapprocha et la sommait de continuer.Pendant de longues minutes elle continua desespérément de fuir mais Aki était beaucoup plus rapide qu'elle. Elle renonça, det s'appreta à endurer sa lourde penne, tribut d'un amour defendut (n'étant évidement pas réciproque, je tiens à le préciser XD) Les larmes aux yeux elle fit face à sont destin, attendant son bourreau qui n'était plus qu'à quelque mètres d'elle, malgré elle, sa curiosité remportait sur la peur, elle se demandait qu'elle pouvait bien être cette...cette chose qui produisait de tels bruits....Elle fut tirée de ses pensée bien vite, trop vite... et la reponse à sa question ne l'enchanta guère, Akira venait de surgir de derrière un buisson, les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient à présent face à face, les yeux d'Akira ne revélait qu'une seule chose envers Linoa : « KILL HER ».Et l'arme qui allait executer la sentence se trouvais être...  
  
***ARRET SUR IMAGE***  
  
Bonjour, bonjour à tous qui lisez ce délire, MON délire damour da moi Akira !!!Je tiens à préciser que ceci est un pur délire (enfin c'est plutot mon rêve *_____*aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh........) et donc il ne faut pas le prendre au 1er degré, de plus si vous êtes un neune... je veux dire un âmeheeeuuuuuuu sensible sourire en coin* je vous déconseile de continuer car je suis TRES sadique et que là, pardonnez moi l'expression ms... CA VA SAIGNER !!! Foilà ^^ ah vi il est inutile je suppose de préciser que je haie profondément la pouf' ble... je veux dire humm... humm... *avale péniblement sa salive*... Li... Linoa *baisse la tête* *arrive sephi* -je, je compatis à ta souffrance... -Me... merci...*pleure sur le torse de sephi( et vi vut ke l'épaule est trop haute XD)* -heu... oui... ca va mais... ARRETE DE TE MOUCHER DANS MES VETEMENTS !!! -*releve ses grands yeux verts vers Sephi*NIARKNIAKRNIARK !!! T'as été éput par mwwwwâââ !!!!!T'es tout gentil !!!mwarfmwarf coeur de pierre mon c*** -Donc... tu n'avais pas de peine a prononcer le nom de ta pire ennemie ? Tu n'étais pas malheureuse... tu... tu t'es joué de moi? -vi m'sieur *sourire hyper méga sadique* -*sephi par en pleurant comme une jeune mariée dont le mari aurait dit non à l'église [12]* -MARFMARFMARF !!! je vous avais dis que j'étais sadiqueheu !!!enfin bon soit (THE formule) je voulait prévenir les fans de la Lino qu'elle va en baver et si vous n'avez pas un TRES grand sens de l'humour passé votre chemin.Je ne tiens pas avoir des e-mails d'injures qui serait immédiatement jeté ou montré de mon doigt sadique qui prendrait son arme suprême pour vous rendre visite [13 ou 12bis pour les supersticieux] wala wala... Ce sera tout pour les notes d'aujourd'hui les nenfants ^^  
  
bye  
***Aki***  
  
[1]mwarfmwarfmwarf une rimeheuuuu !!!!!!! [2]comme je parle bien !!!!!! et a fait comment je sais comment il est precipice qui mène droit vers les enfers mwâ ? [3]MON DIEU MAIS CA TOURNE AU LEMON !!!le vent qui tripote les  
  
feuilles !!! *sephi arrive* -IR-RE-CU-PE-RA-BLE !!! -je sais XD [4]cette jeune pouf' oui ! [5]MIRACLE ! C'est un jour historique qui restera à jamais gravé dans nos mémoires !On aurait congé à cette date : LINOA PENSE !!! [6] g dit qu'elle pensait g jamais dis qu 'elle pensait des trucs intéligents (surtout que Squall est alergique auxfleurs) [7]Ai je précisé que c'était une créture ? [8]Pour une fois qu'elle fait de l'exercice la grosse !!! [9]La schtroumphette n'a qu'à bien se tenir !!! [10]et hop un pléonasme un (enfin pas vraiment mais bon... presque) [11]*regarde son chronomètre* 44'02'' ton record lino'^^ [12]mais où je vais chercher des expressions pareilles ! 


End file.
